Brittnays Dream
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Brittnay go on a magical adventure, and meet magical creatures on the way. T for swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- WARNING! Most of this is inside jokes soo it's really dumb! :)

XxXxX

Brittnay's Dream -

Brittnay was walking through the forest, When Brittnay saw a Ninja ninja kitty was beautiful, She had fluffy ears and a tail that looked like silk.  
>She pounced around the forest dodging tree's and bushes. All of a sudden a fuzzy unicorn with fruitloops coming out of it's horn landed beside that Ninja Kitty, and they flew away.<p>

Brittnay kept walking through the forest, Her mind kept wandering back to the Ninja Kitty and the Unicorn. As Brittnay walked into a clearing she saw her bestfriend Harold The Leperchaun.

She ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Eh, Brittnay put me down please." Harold gasped. "Sorry Harold." Brittnay backed away, tears building up in her eyes."Hey Brittnay its okay. You didnt hurt me!" Harold said suddenly feeling bad. "Oh, Okay!" Brittnay ran and hugged Harold even tighter then before. "Eh, Brittnay I have to go...See you later." Harold said."Okay. Anyway's I have to go find the Ninja kitty and the unicorn. Bye Harold!" Brittnay hugged Harold one last time, and Harold was off.

Brittnay kept walking until she came acrossKurt and Blaine reading Harry Potter in a tree. "KURTIEEE!" Brittnay squeald. Kurt looked down at Brittnay and smiled, "Well Hey there Britzz!" Kurt jumped out of the tree and hugged Brittnay. Brittnay pulled away from the hug with a look of confusion on her face,  
>"What are you doing here? I thought thisthis was my dream...". Kurt laughed, "Blaine and I are here to accompany you on your journey to meet the Ninja kitty and the Unicorn.".<p>

Brittnay looked even more confused "But why?". Blaine jumped out of the tree and put his arm around Kurt's waist, "Because it's a very dangerous journey, You will need as much protection as you can get." Blaine explianed. "But why?" Asked brittnay for the second time that day. Kurt sighed, "Brittnay have you ever heard ofthe bird lady? - Brittnay shook her head - Well she is half bird half human. But she isnt the only one..." Brittnay gasped. Blaine decided to finish therest of Kurt's story," There is also Bob the Builder with his evil minnions, He is just as bad but full human.". Brittnay gasped again, " But I thought Bob the Builder was good!" Brittnay cried. "I'm sorry Brittzz, But we have to get going if we want to meet the Ninja Kitty." Kurt grabbed Blaine and Brittnay's hands and started to run into the depths of the forest.

XxXxXx

Authors note- Pleasee reaview, and it will make the Ninja Kitty and the Unicorn happy! I shall add chapter two soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- Most of this is is inside jokes..Dont judge! I dont own AVPM/AVPS or Harry Potter...Or Glee.

XxXxXx

Brittnays Dream Part 2-

They ran farther and farther into the depths of the forest until Kurt stopped and dropped both of their hands. "Le sigh. Blaine you and Brittnay go and find Sierra the Elf. I'll go find Rumbleroar, He will know what to do after that." Blaine nodded and took Brittnay's hand and ran in the direction of Sierra's village, Kurt set off in the opposite direction.

Blaines P.O.V-

I grabbed Brittnay's hand and set off in the direction of Sierra the Elf's village. "Why are we going to an Elf's village?" Asked Brittnay. I looked at Brittnay and smiled, Because she has a rocket ship to Mars." I explained. "But why do we need a rocket ship to Mars?" Asked the ditsy Blonde.

"Because weneed to get to Mars to get to Pigfarts... - Brittnay just looked even more confused - Kurt and I's friend Draco Malfoy lives at Pigfarts and he want to join in on our adventure." I shrugged as if explaining this for the hundreth time (even though I havent).

Brittnay nodded, "WAIT! What's Pigfarts?". I gasped,  
>"You dont know what Pigfarts is?". Brittnay shook her head. "Well it's a school for Witches and Wizards." I answerd. "Like Hogwarts?" Asked Brittnay.<br>"Yes, But it's better...Dont tell Dumbledore though! Okay?", Brittnay nodded.

We kept running till we reached the village. I walked to the to the Fat Tree which was Sierra's house and signaled for Brittnay to come closer. I knocked three times, Then I looked through the window to see Sierra rushing to the door.  
>Sierra opend the door and usherd Brittnay and I to come in. "I assume your here for the rocketship?" Asked Sierra. "Yup!" Brittnay said sweetly. "Okay,<br>Well we will just set it up and it will be ready to go!" Said the cheery elf. "Okay.", I smiled.

XxXxXx

Authors note- Oh my god! Sorry for not updating for a while, I have been really busy with School and stuff...Anyways, Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites,  
>and alerts! Kurts P.O.V will be in the next chapter. By the way Fanfiction is not letting me reply to reviews, So dont feel like I'm ignoring you! <p>


End file.
